1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source control device and a light source control method, and more particularly to a light source control device and a light source control method by using a position detecting sensor and a microcontroller to control the illuminating status of the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The common switches for controlling light sources are usually classified into two types, i.e. push switches and knob switches.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view illustrating a typical push switch. The use of the push switch 10 may generate two control signals. As known, it is not feasible to use the push switch to execute complicated controlling operations (e.g. the color or brightness controlling operation) on account of many reasons. For example, since there are no evident sign on the push switch to indicate the brightness and the color of the beam, the user is confused with the push switch. In addition, the colors of the beam emitted by the light source are predetermined. That is, the light color selectivity is not diversified. For increasing the selectivity of the light colors or brightness values, the frequency of operating the push switch is increased. Since the push switch is a mechanical switch, the use of the push switch may incur some mechanical problems such as mechanical fatigue or poor contact. Moreover, the push switch fails to be remotely controlled.
FIG. 1B is a schematic view illustrating a typical knob switch. By rotating the knobs 151 and 152 of the knob switch 15, the user may adjust the color and the brightness value of the beam emitted by the light source. Since the knob switch 15 is also a mechanical switch, the use of the knob switch 15 may also incur some mechanical problems such as mechanical fatigue or poor contact. Moreover, the knob switch 15 fails to be remotely controlled.